


Jealous Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Death, F/M, Jealousy, hot hot not smut, im sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7693Sbywig )<br/>(there are guns/violence in this story. do not read if you don't enjoy that stuff)</p><p>You're in love with Dan, but he does not feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Girl

(mother.fucking. flash.back.)  
_"I'm sorry, (Y/N), but I..... I don't feel the same... I'm sorry!"_

_"W-What?" you whispered, tears coming to your eyes._

_"(Y/N), I love you, but not in the same way. I have a girlfriend. You and I would never work out!" he said._

_"I-I understand, Dan..," you said, smiling._

"You say you want your own life? Well I do, too," you said, staring at Dan, laughing.

"You wanna' lead me all night? Well I'll show you!" you giggled, getting closer to him. He was currently stuck in a room in a hotel with you, knocked out. The room was almost empty, with just a chair and a bed, which was relatively small.

"C'mon girls, march it out! Show him what you're all about!" you laughed loudly. Dan mumbled something.

"Whoopin' the house down, show him who's the leader, bring ya' baby down, down, go cheerleader!" you laughed, kissing Dan's cheek. He mumbled again

"Baby, I'm a gangsta too, and it takes two to tango!" you shook him. He woke up, opening his eyes. He noticed he was strapped to a chair, and struggled.

"You don't wanna' dance with me, dance with me," you said, clicking your tongue at him.

"Honey, I'm in love with you, if you don't feel the same, boy, you don't wanna mess with me, mess with me," you said, running your finger under his chin. He shivered.

"I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl!" you yelled.

"If I can't have you baby, if I can't have you baby..," you lowered you volume, almost whispering it into his ear. He shivered again.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous girl!" you returned to normal volume.

"If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can!" you laughed.

"You say you got your own life, good for you. You got more 'important' things to do." You pointed to a picture of that slut of a girlfriend he has. Well, had.

"C'mon girls, say it loud, tell him that it's over now!" you yelled, untying Dan from the chair. He bolted for the door.

"Whoop! You're not off the hook, ya' deceiver! I know whatcha' done done, sing cheerleaders!" you yelled, jumping in front of the door. It was locked but many bolts and chains, but you weren't taking chances.

"Baby, I'm a gangsta too, and it takes two to tango," you said, pushing him back. He stumbled.

"You don't wanna' dance with me, dance with me!" you yelled, angrily.

"Honey, I'm in love with you, if you don't feel the same, boy, you don't wanna mess with me, mess with me," you said, shoving your finger into his chest. He giggled a bit.

"Why? 'Cause I'm a..." You laughed too, and then pushed him down onto the floor. You jumped onto the bed, and opened the blue suitcase that was on top of it.

"I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl," you sang, pulling weapons out of the suitcase. Dan eyed them, backing up.

"If I can't have you baby, if I can't have you baby," you sang quietly, focusing more on frightening Dan than singing.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous girl," you sang when you found your two weapons.

"If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can!" you yelled, showing your favourite handgun and knife. Dan backed up.

"BE AGGRESSIVE, B-E AGGRESSIVE! I said, BE AGGRESSIVE, B-E AGGRESSIVE! B-E A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E!" you whispered, but loud enough for Dan to hear. 

"Whoopin' the house down, show him who's the leader! Bring ya' baby down, down, go cheerleader!" you giggled.

"Think you should be my man!" you yelled, walking up to Dan.

"No one's better than I am..," you said quietly. He shook his head, and started to say his girlfriend's name.

"C'mon give it to me, bam!" When you said 'bam,' you shot your handgun, stumbling back from the recoil. The bullet hit his thigh. He fell.

"If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can..," you said, laughing as you pointed the gun at Dan to keep him quiet.

"Baby, I'm a gangsta too, and it takes two to tango!" you yelled, and stepped closer to him.

"You don't wanna' dance with me, dance with me..," you growled.

"Honey, I'm in love with you, if you don't feel the same, boy, you don't wanna' mess with me, mess with me!" you said, looking at Dan as he crawled away from you.

"'Cause I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl!" you laughed.

"If I can't have you baby, if I can't have you baby," you said, nonchalantly.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous girl!" You shook your hips at Dan.

"If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can," you said and shrugged.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous girl!" You spun and posed, laughing at Dan's fear.

"If I can't have you baby, if I can't have you baby..." You closed in on him.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous girl..," you whispered, pointing your gun at Dan. He tried to cover his head, but he couldn't.

"If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can!" you yelled, shooting Dan in the head. You laughed, as tears ran down your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> im lana del rey trash im sorRY!! next one is wildest dreams
> 
> idc if there are lots of mistakes im done with this song ive been listening to it for 24 hours nonstop shut up


End file.
